Tema del foro:Teorías/@comment-5827540-20130131185545/@comment-16824688-20131026063509
A mi Dany me gusta, no porque crea que actua correctamente o porque este de auerdo con sus decisiones, que son mas que cuestionables, sino porque la encuentro muy real. Si, es "buenuda", demasiado. Si, comete miles de errores y esta extremamente manejada por sus hormonas por momentos. Si, se tarda mucho en ir a Poniente. Y se mando el moco del año con su oso. Pero no olvido que era una niña sumisa y miedosa, sin caracter ni nada especial, y en muy poco tiempo mostro una evolucion mas que importante. Maduro mucho, pero le falta mucho mas. Al fin y al cabo, ese "hogar" que intenta reconquistar y amar, no es aun del todo hogar para ella. Aun sigue añorando su casa de la puerta roja, la niñez perdida, y ni siquiera sabe algo concreto de sus raices. Lo que sabe es lo que Vyseris le dijo, y luego lo poco que Barristan le cuenta, que desde el inicio rompe la imagen enaltecida que le habian impuesto de su padre. en resumen, va por la conquista de un reino que le han dicho le pertenece, pero no conoce, ni siente del todo como suyo, por un pasado incompleto y doloroso y con la incertidumbre de que, aun si consigue hacerse con el trono, no tiene aun en claro como ser una reina justa y bondadosa a la vez. Dany descubre que ser reina no es soplar y hacer botella, y que el juego de tronos demanda una cuota de accion inescrupulosa que le es dificultosa. El mostrar se firme, e incluso inpirar temor, es algo que le pesa mucho. Asi como Ned decia que el hombre que usa al verdugo para encargarse de las ejecuciones, olvida pronto lo que es la muerte, y en consecuencia, se encarga el mismo de las muertes, Dany sabe que ese tipo de acciones seran necesarias, pero no tiene aun el impetu para afrontarlas como es debido. Y porque me parece real? Porque a pesar de que maldije a dos manos de tanto capitulo en Mereen y tanta vuelta y error de la khaleesi, es como dijo GRRM en una entrevista: "Dany as Queen, struggling with rule. So many books don't do that. There is a sense when you're writing something in high fantasy, you're in a dialogue with all the other high fantasy writers that have written. And there is always this presumption that if you are a good man, you will be a good king. Like Tolkien — in Return of the King, Aragorn comes back and becomes king, and then read that "he ruled wisely for three hundred years." Okay, fine. It is easy to write that sentence, “He ruled wisely”. What does that mean, he ruled wisely? What were his tax policies? What did he do when two lords were making war on each other? Or barbarians were coming in from the North? What was his immigration policy? What about equal rights for Orcs? I mean did he just pursue a genocidal policy, "Let’s kill all these fucking Orcs who are still left over"? Or did he try to redeem them? You never actually see the nitty-gritty of ruling. I guess there is an element of fantasy readers that don't want to see that. I find that fascinating. Seeing someone like Dany actually trying to deal with the vestments of being a queen and getting factions and guilds and the economy. They burnt all the fields Meereen. They've got nothing to import any more. They're not getting any money. I find this stuff interesting. And fortunately, enough of my readers who love the books do as well." Dany como Reina , luchando con el gobernar . Muchos libros no hacen eso . Hay una sensación cuando estás escribiendo algo en la alta fantasía, de que estás en un diálogo con todos los otros escritores de alta fantasía que han escrito . Y siempre existe la presunción de que si usted es un buen hombre , será un buen rey [Como Tolkien - . en El Retorno del rey , Aragorn vuelve y se convierte en rey y , a continuación, [ leemos que ] " gobernó sabiamente por trescientos años. "Está bien , está bien. es fácil escribir esa frase, " gobernó sabiamente " . ¿Qué significa eso , que gobernó con sabiduría ? ¿Cuáles fueron sus políticas fiscales ? ¿Qué hizo cuando dos señores estaban haciendo la guerra a los demás? O cuando los bárbaros estaban llegando desde el Norte? ¿Cuál fue su política de inmigración ? ¿Qué pasa con la igualdad de derechos para los orcos ? Me refiero a que, el simplemente practico una política genocida : "Vamos a matar a todos estos p*t*s Orcos que quedan "? ¿O trataron de redimirlos ? Nunca se ve realmente el meollo de la cuestión de la decisión . Creo que hay un elemento de los lectores de fantasía que no quieren ver eso.A mi me parece fascinante. Ver a alguien como Dany de hecho tratando de lidiar con las investiduras de ser una reina y conseguir facciones y clanes y [ la gestión de la ] economía. Quemaron todos los campos [ en Mereen ] . No tienen nada mas que importar. Ellos no están recibiendo ningún dinero. Encuentro esto interesante. Y, afortunadamente , los suficientes de mis lectores que aman los libros también lo hacen " .] Perdon por el tocho, siempre me emociono XDD